Chakra
by darwinsito
Summary: La villa sabe su secreto, pero es aceptado, crece con una familia, recibe un gran regalo del kyuubi y sus compañeros son Rock lee y Neji hyuga, su jounin instructor es Maito Gai.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno sinceramente perdonen por no actualizar las otras dos historias que tengo pero tengo un pequeño problema con ellas, que no puedo imaginarme que sigue, y por ello tuve que crear esta que se me ocurrio al leer una que se llama **kage no Naruto** by Artful Lounger, que por cierto está rebuena les recomiendo para los que comprenden un poco el ingles.

* * *

**Chakra**

- neji, lee, vamos es hora de que veamos como ha decaído la calidad de los gennins después del gran fiasco del año pasado – a su lado los dos mencionados solo asintieron, siguiendo al que ha sido su líder y amigo desde que fueron puestos en el mismo equipo, al hijo adoptivo del sandaime hokage, prodigio y gennin más fuerte de konohagakure no Sato. Sarutobi Naruto.

1111111111

Neji Hyuga prodigio y el primer hyuuga de la rama secundaria que decidió aprender kenjutsu y ninjustu después de ser derrotado brutalmente por su capitán y recibir unos cuantos consejos de este.

Antes de conocer a Naruto, pensaba que el destino determinaba todo, tu vida y tu muerte, tus logros y fracasos, pero fue después de una larga platica con Sarutobi Naruto que se dio cuenta que el destino lo haces tu con cada decisión que tomas, estas decisiones te traerán consecuencias ya sean malas o buenas pero que debes de enfrentarlo como un hombre o en su caso como un verdadero shinobi, tal como lo hizo su padre.

Rock lee, el antiguo idiota de la clase como alguno de sus compañeros le había puesto por el único hecho de que no podía perfeccionar ningún tipo de jutsu o utilizar chakra más que para lo básico. Pues todo cambio al igual que con neji en cuanto fue puesto en el equipo de Sarutobi Naruto, su amigo y eterno rival le enseño que no necesitaba de jutsus resplandecientes para ser un buen shinobi, solo necesitaba la voluntad, trabajo duro y mucho entrenamiento.

Es por eso que estuvo de acuerdo cuando Neji eligió a Naruto como su capitán el día que su sensei Gai les indico que necesitaban nombrar a uno en caso de que este se encontrara imposibilitado de dar ordenes o cuando no estuvieran en misiones.

Sarutobi Naruto, que se puede decir de él, su forma de vestir se asemeja a la de cualquier jounin, sin embargo lo único que lo diferencia es el chaleco pues es completamente negro y en la espalda tiene la cara de un mono. Además de utilizar una de las máscaras por las cuales es famoso kakashi.

Mantiene los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo hasta que le toca misiones, claro fuera de la aldea porque como todos saben dentro de ella son misiones que no valen la pena, tal como lo dijo una vez su padre en su diario, así es Naruto sabe quienes fueron sus padres y desde los 7 años supo a quien tenía encerrado en su interior.

Muchos pensaran que esta historia se trata de una en donde Naruto es super poderoso por ser entrenado por el zorro desde temprana edad, ser adoptado por el regente hokage y admirado por la mayoría de la población no por quien es sino por quien es su padre, además de que la población había comprendido a la perfección después de una larga y compleja explicación – para asombro de todos los shinobis que con una muy simple entendieron – que él no era el zorro sino su carcelero; pero no será así, pues no solo se aprenden de logros sino también de derrotas, claro que si sobrevives a una derrota en el mundo shinobi es porque tienes mucha pero mucha suerte.

1111111111

Naruto es consiente de sus debilidades y fortalezas, y como buen shinobi decidió refinar sus fortalezas y contrarrestar sus debilidades. Aun recuerda la cara de las cabezas de los clanes y los dos consejeros del sandaime cuando les mostró su línea de sangre otorgada por el mismo kyubi.

_Sarutobi Naruto se encontraba frente a todos los líderes de los clanes que había en konoha para informarles de su conocimiento sobre el kyubi y del regalo que este le otorgo a cambio de un favor._

_- Sarutobi Naruto, tenemos entendido que tu haz pedido una audiencia con nosotros – Naruto de 7 años asintió – pues adelante puedes decirnos lo que quieres – termino el líder del clan hyuga, hiashi hyuga y actual cabeza del consejo shinobi._

_- desde pequeño he sido entrenado en el arte shinobi, he tenido entrenamiento con personas mayores que yo y como todo mundo sabe, las líneas de sangre no son muy de mi agrado – ante esto todos los lideres de los clanes asintieron – sin embargo, después de eventos ocurridos hoy mi nuevo sensei me ha otorgado algo que yo desprecio, una línea de sangre._

_- qué quieres decir, ningún humano es capaz de crear una línea de sangre – exclamó hiashi._

_- humano no, demonio sí – los ojos de los presentes se abrieron como platos en cuanto escucharon eso – kyubi me dio una línea de sangre muy poderosa, sin embargo me ha dicho que esta no pasará a mis descendientes puesto que sólo me la dio para que nadie dijera que su jinchuriki era débil y porque quiere que yo me encargue del humano que lo envío a atacar la aldea – _

_- nos estás diciendo que kyubi, el demonio de nueve colas te dio una línea de sangre y que a cambio solo te pidió asesinar a un ser humano – Naruto asintió a la pregunta de hiashi mientras este se dejaba caer en su asiento y poner una mano en su frente._

_Shikato, líder del clan Nara, decidió que esta sería su oportunidad para preguntar lo que todos querían saber – dime Naruto, como llama kyubi a este hekkei genkai –_

_- kami no me – respondió el rubio con tal confianza que los presentes se preguntaban si el chico ya lo había probado. – y les diré que por lo que probé, es digno del nombre, de hecho creo que sería prudente darles una demostración – a continuación los ojos del rubio cambiaron de un azul a un rojo sangre, unos del mismo color que los del uchiha o incluso del kyubi pero sin la malicia que se sentía al ver cualquiera de los otros dos._

_- ahora, les pido que activen sus líneas de sangre o traten de utilizar chakra – aunque confundidos procedieron a realizar lo que le rubio les pidió, sin embargo cuando trataron de hacerlo, se dieron cuenta de que no podían utilizar sus herencias._

_El sandaime trató de realizar una transformación sin éxito alguno._

_Shibi volteo hacia el rubio – explica esto, es obra de tu línea de sangre – todos los presentes voltearon hacia el rubio quien asintió._

_- Ahora hiashi-sama, podría activar su byakugan – este volteo a ver hacia el sandaime y con una aprobación, trató de activar su herencia esta vez con éxito._

_- dirija la vista hacia Tsume-sama – este hizo lo indicado – ahora los demás vean los movimientos de mi dedo indice, mientras que hiashi-sama explique lo que ve – Naruto comenzó a mover su dedo de arriba debajo de un lado a otro, mientras esto sucedía, hiashi, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, el chakra de Tsume se movía por si misma, recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo y de un lado a otro, hasta que de un momento a otro dejó de hacerlo._

_- kyubi me dijo que el chakra de los seres vivos tiene consciencia propia, sin embargo, en nosotros los humanos esta solo despierta cuando la utilizamos por algún propósito, mientras que en los demonios y dioses, está despierta desde su nacimiento y tienen que aprender a controlarla, él me dio estos ojos porque es el doujutsu más poderoso que puede haber entre nosotros, el de poder controlar el chakra de tus oponentes o absorber el de tu alrededor –_

_Las caras que los presentes ponían eran entre asombro y temor, temor de que si alguien se enterara de que existe un shinobi así, estos tratarían de capturarlo y aprender sus secretos – aunque no les funcionaria de nada – y asombro del poder que ahora konoha tenía en sus manos._

_- aunque principalmente vine a informarles de esto, también quería pedirles que me pusieran en el mismo equipo de estas dos personas, Neji hyuga y Rock lee – _

_El sandaime cada mes le informaba al consejo shinobi del progreso en el estudio de Naruto además de la estabilidad mental, y cada vez ninguno se arrepentía de haber dejado al rubio a cargo del hokage, pues bajo su tutela se había descubierto que era todo un genio, y como tal se le dio la oportunidad de adelantar un año en la academia terminando en la clase de sus dos primeros y mejores amigos, Rock lee y Neji Hyuga, sabiendo esto el consejo vio el porque de la insistencia de quedar en este equipo._

Luego de una larga discusión, el consejo accedió a la petición de Naruto, además de darle un año de descanso para aprender a controlar su hekkei genkai de su nueva sensei, por cierto, Naruto también les explicó a petición de kyubi que esta era ella no él como muchos creían, además de ser una criatura pacífica, y que la única razón por la que atacó fue por el hecho de haber sido engañada por un humano.

1111111111

Tenten no se creía su suerte, después de haber fallado el examen de su primer instructor jounin, había sido regresada a la siguiente clase que se graduaría, una que para ella las unicas kunoichis decentes eran ,ninguna, todas tenían serios problemas, primero la yamanaka y tal haruno, siempre peleando por el señor "yo soy mejor que todos" el ultimo uchiha, por dios, incluso el idiota de la clase, quien era shikamaru podría vencerlo sin usar fuerza bruta sólo con una buena estrategia.

Observando la clase entusiasmada por que mañana seria el día de graduación y hoy sería el examen físico – nada comparado con el que su clase anterior tuvieron que pasar – el cual consistía en pelear contra uno de sus compañeros, mientras que el anterior que tuvo consistió en pelear contra uno de sus maestros.

Los estándares habían bajado drásticamente después de que varios miembros del consejo civil protestaron el por qué sus hijos no pudieron pasar un examen tan difícil, una que estaba vigente desde los tiempos de la última guerra, protestando que ahora que estaban en paz era mejor bajar los estándares para recuperar las bajas sufridas durante el ataque de kyubi.

- muy bien es hora de que comencemos con el examen, vayamos a las áreas de entrenamiento –

Con eso toda la clase comenzó a salir del aula, hasta llegar a las áreas de entrenamiento que se encontraban detrás de la academia, pero antes de que iruka pudiese decir algo, la voz de alguien llamó la atención de todos.

- TEEEENTEEN – de uno de los árboles cercanos apareció tal vez el error más grande de la moda shinobi, rock lee, detrás de él le seguía neji con su actitud recta, pero al que más quería ver Tenten, no apareció.

- Iruka-sensei, yo rock lee, número uno de la clase del año pasado, deseo retar a su número uno - tal vez por la sorpresa o por el poco tiempo que tenia para aplicar su examen Iruka accedió a tal propuesta y no sería hasta terminado el combate que se daría cuenta de que el supuesto número era en realidad el último de la clase.

Tenten estuvo a punto de protestar pero una mano de neji y la mirada que este le dio le indicaron que no sería buena idea.

Sasuke tan confiado como cualquier uchiha decidió aceptar el reto.

Los demás alumnos de la clase les abrieron el espacio para improvisar una arena, mientras que muchas de las fangirls de Sasuke vitoreaban por la victoria de este, otros como inuzuka kiba, aburame shino, Nara shikamaru y akimichi chouji deceaban que el número uno de la clase anterior le diera su merecido al uchiha.

- hmp, eres muy arrogante como para creer que alguien que no como tú puede vencerme, después de todo soy un uchiha – lee solo sonrio y con la palma de la mano le indicó a sasuke que comenzara con su ataque.

El ser ignorado no le gusto para nada así que inmediatamente lanzo un par de kunais a su oponente quien lo esquivo con gran facilidad y así la pelea más corta de rock lee dio comienzo.

1111111111

Mientras la pelea entre lee y sasuke se llevaba acabo, Naruto se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la academia hacia una oficina en especial, la oficina de la quien fue su sensei durante cuatro años de su vida.

Con un leve golpecito y después de haber escuchado la aprobación, Naruto entró a la oficina para encontrar a kutenai observando la foto en donde él y sus antiguos compañeros se encontraban junto a su profesora, se notaba las lágrimas en los ojos de la ojiroja pero estas extrañamente no eran de tristeza sino de felicidad.

Al ver al rubio frente a su escritorio, la ojiroja limpió las lágrimas de su rostro para mostrar una sonrisa.

- me enteré que ha sido ascendida a jounin, sensei –

Kutenai asintió con una gran sonrisa.

- Lee, Neji y yo, le trajimos esto de nuestra última misión, se la íbamos a obsequiar en su cumpleaños pero creemos que es mejor ahora – de su chaleco, Naruto sacó un pergamino el cual le entregó a kurenai – es una técnica ilusoria que encontramos en nuestro ultima misión, y ya que usted es especialista en ellas creímos que sería un buen obsequio -

- muchas gracias, pero en donde se encuentran tus amigos – el rubio aun con lo ojos cerrados y la mascara cubriendo su boca, señaló hacia la ventana para que una sorprendida kurenai viera como iruka avanzaba corriendo rápidamente a socorrer a uno de sus alumnos que al parecer había sido vencido por rock lee.

1111111111

La sorpresa de kurenai no termino del otro lado de la ventana sino más bien fuera del edificio pues cuando iba acercándose con Naruto a la escena de la pelea pudo darse cuenta que uchiha sasuke era el alumno de iruka que había sido vencido por rock lee, ¡rock lee!, al parecer Gai hacia maravillas puesto que cuando ella lo tuvo como alumno apenas y pudo pasar con la ayuda de unas concesiones especiales del consejo y el sandaime, ella y muchos de los chunnin que enseñaban en la academia no tenían ni la menor duda que eso había sido gracias a Naruto.

Durante mucho tiempo sólo pudo pensar en que había sido porque estos dos eran amigos pero ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos por fin había descubierto la verdad, Naruto había visto el potencial que ellos no pudieron ver en el shinobi.

El rostro de asombro cambió a uno de terror al ver como después de que el uchiha moviera a Iruka de su posición este lanzó una bola de fuego al ahora de espaldas lee, sin embargo, la esfera nunca llegó a impactar con el de cejas grandes pues este se aparto del trayecto con una rapidez que ella nunca le había visto usar, Sí, definitivamente Gai era un hacedor de milagros.

Rápidamente se acercó al de traje verde para comprobar si había recibido alguna clase de herida y al ver que no lo había su vista se giró hacia el uchiha ahora sostenido por su instructor.

- escúchame bien uchiha, será mejor que aprendas a controlar ese temperamento y aceptes la derrota contra un oponente mucho más poderoso que tú – el rostro de indiferencia que vio no hizo mas que enfurecerla pero la voz de Naruto detrás de ella logró calmarla un poco.

- lee, deja de jugar con ese mal perdedor y ayúdame a cargar las cosas de kurenai-sensei – la nueva voz hizo que los espectadores dirigieran la mirada hacia donde se escuchó para encontrarse con un Naruto cargando las cajas de kurenai en ambas manos.

- Hey niño ciego quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a nuestro sasuke-kun – el sonido de una mano chocando contra la frente de alguien le indicó a Sakura que tal vez esa era la peor pregunta que había podido hacer en toda su vida.

Todo mundo esperaba una reaccion violenta – la menos los alumnos - por parte de alguno de los compañeros de Naruto o incluso de él mismo pero lo que nunca esperaron fue lo que ocurrió a continuación.

- qué esperas lee, neji tú tambien ayuda – dándo media vuelta caminó hacia la salida del área de entrenamiento seguido de cerca por Neji y Kurenai, mientras que rock lee se quedaba atrás para unas ultimas palabras.

- señorita, le sugiero que no vuelva a decir eso de mi compañero, no por el hecho de que lo haya juzgado sin haberlo conocido, sino porque – lee comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la dirección que habían tomado sus compañeros y antigua sensei – yo mentí, no soy el número uno del año pasado, sino el de las peores notas y al que usted acaba de insultar es el número uno –

Con ello lee desapareció de la vista de los demás cargando unas dos cajas de su exsensei y dejando con la boca abierta a todos los presentes – excepto Tenten -.

1111111111

De nuevo en el aula y después de haber cancelado el examen físico Iruka se encontraba tratando de asegurar a las futuras kunoichis – Sakura e Ino – que su precioso uchiha se encontraba bien.

- ¡Iruka-sensei! – el grito de kiba llamo la atención tanto del chounin como de los demás alumnos – es cierto lo que dijo el que venció a sasuke- al decir esto Sasuke y todas sus seguidoras enviaron una mirada de odio hacia kiba quien no le tomó importancia – que en realidad él no fue el número uno sino el último de su clase –

- a decir verdad Kiba-san, no recuerdo bien sobre esa clase puesto que a ellos les enseñó yuhi-san, la mujer que estaba al lado de Naruto, pero lo que si sé – en este momento el rostro de Iruka cambió a uno lleno de seriedad haciendo que los alumnos tomaran más interés en lo que les decía – es que ese era el equipo del experto en taijutsu de konoha, Maito Gai y existen estos rumores que dicen que son el equipo Gennin más poderosos de la aldea incluso mucho más que aquellos que han salido antes de ellos – tomando un hondo respiro y regresando a su rostro habitual – pero porque no le preguntas a tenten-san, ella estuvo en esa clase el año pasado –

Todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia donde estaba sentada tenten con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- bueno si quieren saber la verdad – tomó un hondo respiro y luego miró a cada no de los rostros para darse cuenta que tenía toda su atención – lo que dijo lee es correcto, él era el "estúpido de la clase" por así decirlo, yo me encontraba como número tres, mientras Neji hyuga – al nombrarlo miró como de reojo Hinata se encogía de hombros – pero el número uno, era Sarutobi Naruto – incluso los ojos de Iruka se pusieron como platos al escuchar el segundo nombre – hijo adoptivo del Sandaime Hokage, por cierto Haruno – dijo volteando a ver a Sakura completamente – no es ciego, por lo que sé mantiene los ojos cerrados dentro de la aldea para entrenar sus otros sentidos –

- eso es muy razonable – todo mundo miró a quien pertenecía esa voz para ver como Shino movía ligeramente su cabeza de arriba a bajo.

- si bueno, - continúo tenten – durante la academia lee era el peor pero no porque no sabia hacer nada sino porque no puedo usar chakra, apenas y lo puede usar para sobrevivir – esto llevó muchas manos a las bocas de las mujeres presentes – pero por lo que veo no lo necesita, Neji era el mejor en taijutsu y el único que duraba hasta declarar un empate era Naruto, por lo que sé ese es uno de sus puntos más débiles – antes de que pudiera continuar un pequeño sonido escapó de Hinata haciendo que todos voltearan a verla.

- ano… tenten-san, creo que te… equivocas en ello – las cejas de la niña panda de alzaron ligeramente – Naruto-kun… va mucho a mi casa… pues ahí practica con Neji y… a pesar de que mi primo utiliza todo lo que sabe… Naruto-kun siempre le gana – bueno eso definitivamente era nuevo para ella, pensando más en ello, recordó lo que una vez el rubio dijo - es cierto que uno debe enfoscarse en perfeccionar sus puntos fuertes pero también debe de encontrar la forma de fortalecer los puntos débiles, eso es lo que convierte a un shinobi normal en un genio –

- bueno, como dije eso era en la academia, no los he visto, pero lo que si sé es que nadie, ni siquiera nuestra sensei podía vencer a Naruto, sobre todo si utilizaba **esos** ojos – la forma en que ella mencionó lo de los ojos hizo que más de uno se preguntara a que se refería – si alguna vez luchas contra él, ruega porque no utilice su hekkei genkai porque si lo hace, la batalla la tienes perdida –

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado las parejas pues estoy pensando en un Kure-Naru-Hina, pero quien sabe la verdad, les tengo muchas cosas preparadas para esta historia, por cierto aunque Naruto paresca un poco malo en esta historia les aseguro que es por una buena razón.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aqui viene el segundo capitulo, antes les había dicho que naruto era muy serio por algo que le pasó en su infancia, y aqui les daré la respuesta a esa interrogante...

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Después de el día en que Sakura e Ino conocieron de aquel extraño equipo del cual uno de ellos había vencido a su Sasuke-kun, decidieron investigar por su cuenta, preguntando a cada uno de los aldeanos, había más de Sarutobi Naruto de lo que se veia a simple vista, cada uno de los aldeanos hablaba de Naruto como si fuese alguna clase de héroe o incluso alguien de la realeza, al principio pensaron que se debía a ser hijo del Hokage pero más tarde descubrieron - gracias a Inoichi - que es el hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

Todo aquello fue dado a conocer dentro de su clase, creándose un gran escándalo entre las fans de Uchiha Sasuke, pues muchas de sus seguidoras decidieron cambiarse a ser admiradoras del hijo del Yondaime hokage, quien había perdido a su familia durante el ataque del demonio de nueve colas.

- jajajaja - la risa de tenten hizo que muchas de las ahora proclamadas fans de Naruto voltearan hacia ella con una mirada llena de confusión - en realidad creen que Naruto les hará caso a ustedes -

- ¡y tú que sabes, no sabes nada de cuerpos, después de todo tú no te arreglas, pareces un hombre! - gritó Ino indignada, al momento que hizo esto el salón se quedó en silencio para de nuevo escuchar la risa de Tenten.

- las verdaderas Kunoichis no se preocupan por cosas tan tontas, se preocupan por entrenar y volverse más fuertes, por demostrarles a los hombres que pueden ser tan buenas como ellos - la mirada seria que tenten dirigía a Ino hizo que ésta diera un par de pasos hacia atrás - eso fue lo que me dijo Naruto, cuando era parte de su club de fans -

11111111111111111111111111

- achu... - Naruto y lee se encontraban entrenando en un claro cerca del río (no en el del equipo 7, otro) - parece que alguien está hablando de mi - antes de que pudiera decir algo más es enviado contra un árbol por parte de una patada de lee, luego sus puntos de chakra son cerrados gracias a la técnica de 64 puntos de Neji.

- Yosh, Naruto-kun, tu distracción permitió que YO ROCK LEE, FUTURO EXPERTO EN TAIJUTSU DE KONOHA TE VENCIERA - mientras lee gritaba esto y trataba que neji lo abrazara, quien inmediatamente comenzó a correr, Naruto se encontraba sobando su cabeza por el fuerte impacto que recibió.

- sabes, creo que Lee nunca aprenderá que sólo Gai está apto para ese tipo de trato -

- Kurenai-sensei, pensé que tenías alguna misión - Kurenai apareció detrás del árbol con el que había impactado Naruto para luego sentarse a su lado con las piernas estiradas y su cuerpo recargado sobre el de Naruto.

- Sabes, ya no tienes que llamarme así, después de todo ya no soy tu sensei, sino tu pareja, lo recuerdas - y como olvidarlo, hace sólo dos meses mientras Naruto se encontraba entrenando sólo, kurenai apareció de repente.

Ese día ella también había decidido entrenar sus habilidades, buscando por un lugar de entrenamiento vació, que por cierto nunca encontró, fue a dar al lugar donde Naruto estaba entrenando su Taijutsu y Kenjutsu, estando en boxer cosa que hizo que Kurenai se sonrojara debido a que podía ver los músculos que daban evidencia lo mucho que ejercitaba Naruto.

Despues de que ella hizo saber su presencia Naruto le invitó a una batalla de entrenamiento la cual ganó, luego se sentaron bajo el mismo árbol y las cosas pasaron.

_- Kurenai-sensei, desde que me gradué siempre le que querido decir algo que he tenido guardado desde el primer día que la conocí - Kurenai miró extrañada a Naruto - al principió siempre pensé que sería algo pasajero, que lo que sentía solo era un gusto pero después de mucho pensar, llegue a la conclusión de que la quiero, la quiero no como una maestra o como amiga, sino como la mujer que es -_

_ En ese momento Kurenai se encontraba procesando lo que acababa de decirle uno de sus mejores alumnos, Él la QUERIA, como la mujer que era._

_ Naruto al ver el rostro de aquella mujer inmediatamente decidió recoger sus cosas e irse inmediatamente del lugar - IDIOTA, LO ARRUINASTE TODO - fue lo único en lo que podía pensar en ese momento.  
_

Después de ese día Naruto y Kurenai nunca se encontraron nuevamente, hasta el día de ayer, Naruto, sin embargo, se había enterado por su sensei Anko - otra que gusta entrenar con el rubio - que Kurenai había sida promovida a Jounin, y es por eso que decidió entregarle aquel regalo antes.

_Después de que Naruto, Lee y Neji habían terminado de meter todas las cajas de Kurenai en su departamento, se disponían pero en eso Kurenai le pide al rubio que se quede un momento ya que necesitaba hablar con él sobre algo importante. _

_Naruto aun no se había olvidado de aquel fatídico día, sin embargo, no se esperaba lo que le diría a continuación Kurenai - Naruto, quiero decirte que después de pensar mucho en lo que me dijiste ese día - Naruto trató de interrumpir a Kurenai pero esta con una mano le indicó que le dejara continuar - y luego de haber escuchado las historias que me ha contado Anko sobre sus misiones juntos -_

_Con esto Naruto se sorprendió nuevamente, puesto que los unicos que se suponía sabían que él salía a misiones de rango A eran su equipo y los altos mandos, y por supuesto Anko ya que era su pareja de misiones._

_- he llegado a la conclusión de que a pesar de tu edad y estatura, que por supuesto eso se remediará con los años, eres una persona muy madura, todo un hombre por así decirlo, creo que me gustaría comenzar a salir contigo - En ese momento Naruto hizo lo único prudente que se le ocurrió, desmayarse._

En la mañana Naruto despertó en el cuarto de Kurenai con una nota que le decía que luego lo vería y saldrían a comer algo, un par de horas se vieron en parque de Konoha donde conversaron que su relación no se haría pública sino hasta que él se convirtiera en jounin o cumpliera 16 años - por cierto aquí Kurenai sólo le lleva unos 8 años a Naruto - para que la diferencia de edad no fuera tanta debido a que en ese entonces el estatus o la edad de Naruto se vería como algo un poco más normal.

- dime le has dicho a tu equipo - el rubio volteo hacia ella con una sonrisa.

- si no les hubiese dicho que clase de amigo sería, además, ellos han sabido de ese secreto desde que entramos a la academia - Naruto volteo con la misma sonrisa para ver como Neji había sido atrapado por Lee y este comenzaba a abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía.

- tú se lo has dicho a Anko-sensei - Kurenai asintió - cual fue su reacción -

- sólo dijo ya era hora, ya no soporto a ese enano preguntándome a cada momento sobre como haz estado, además Naruto puede ser aun un niño para los ojos de los civiles pero aquellos que saben de sus logros, definitivamente lo ven como un adulto**,** y después de eso me dijo que ahora le tocaba a ella con Kakashi-san -

- ¿Kakashi?, vaya que lo estándares de Anko son muy bajos, yo le aconsejaría alguien como Iruka o Azuma -

- lo mismo le he dicho pero tu conoces a Anko, no quiere asentarse y Kakashi es la mejor opción para eso ya que pocas cosas son las que toman en serio - luego de escuchar lo que Kurenai dijo Naruto no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con ese tipo de razonamiento.

- yosh, Lee... Neji... Naruto... - los tres mencionados junto con Kurenai voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provenía esa voz para encontrarse con Gai en su apogeo junto con Lee que a una velocidad muy difícil de seguir con los ojos había llegado hacia donde se encontraba su sensei.

- Gai-sensei -

- Lee -

- Gai-sensei -

- Lee -

Después de otras dos repeticiones, ambos se abrazaron para hacer aparecer el Genjutsu de la muerte, por suerte para Naruto él hacía tiempo que tenía cerrado los ojos sabiendo lo que pasaría, pero Neji y Kurenai al parecer no decidieron seguir sus instintos, digamos que esa imagen tardaría en desaparecer de sus mentes en unas tres semanas.

- Naruto... Neji... es hora de una misión, debemos cumplirla antes de caer el sol así que apresúrense, sino... - el rostro sombrío que Gai mostraba sólo significaba una cosa para sus alumnos - daremos 100 vueltas a la aldea -

Con tan buen incentivo Neji y Lee desaparecieron junto con su sensei con rumbo a la torre Hokage.

- Kurenai - la ojiroja miró los ojos ahora abiertos del rubio, aquellos azules que inmediatamente le hipnotizaron - la veré en otra ocasión y espero que pueda salir a comer conmigo - asintiendo, Naruto le dio un beso en la parte superior de la mano para luego desaparecer dentro de un mini tornado.

- Naruto-kun, por qué eres tan serio, será que aun no confías en mi - con eso desapareció del claro en una lluvia de hojas.

111111111111111111111

Luego de cinco días de misiones consecutivas y dos de descanso, Naruto tomando los dos para dedicarse a pasear con Kurenai - sin abrazos en público o tomadas de mano, ni besos - de nuevo equipo Gai se encontraba dentro de la oficina del Hokage listos para recibir su nueva misión.

Sin embargo, antes de que este pudiera tomar la misión la puerta es abierta por el equipo de Kurenai y Kakashi, los gennins parecían bastante irritados, al parecer las misiones D no les parecían divertidas.

- Hokage-sama, equipo 8 reportándose para una nueva misión - sin que nadie se diese cuenta - o eso creyeron Kurenai y Naruto - Kurenai movió los ojos rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba parado Naruto para de nuevo regresarlo hacia el Hokage quien ahora le sonreía raramente.

- equipo 7, lo mismo que Kurenai, señor - dijo en tono aburrido Kakashi mientras no apartaba la vista de su libro porno y a la vez mantenía un ojo en Sasuke, quien miraba con un poco de envidia a Naruto.

- Iruka-san, por favor asígnale una misión a cada equipo, en cuanto a ustedes, Gai... - la mirada del Hokage hizo que este y otros entendieran que lo que diría a continuación sería algo serio - tu equipo escoltará a un constructor quien vino a Konoha por órdenes del líder de su aldea, esta no es una aldea cualquiera sin embargo debido a la severidad el asunto todo se explicará en el pergamino que te daré - antes de que el Hokage pudiera decir algo más es interrumpido por Iruka.

- Hokage-sama, no hay más misiones D -

- qué quieres decir Iruka, siempre hay -

- verá Hokage-sama, el equipo de Gai al parecer las completó las 123 en cinco días y la última fue tomada por Azuma - con esto le entregó la lista al Hokage para ver que efectivamente la última que se trataba de localizar al Gato tora quien fue recientemente encontrado por equipo Gai la tomó el equipo de Azuma.

- mm, tal vez eso sea un problema, a menos - el sandaime cerró los ojos por unos momentos tras finalmente abrirlos miró tanto a Kakashi como Kurenai - díganme les gustaría ir en una misión conjunta con el equipo de Gai - los ojos de ambos jounnin se abrieron como platos aunque por diferentes razones, Kuernai debido a que así pasaría un poco más de tiempo con Naruto y Kakashi porque por nada del mundo quería estar en una misión con Gai.

- ¡Por supuesto! - Gritó Kurenai - **verdad Kakashi **- Kakashi sabía que por más que no quería estar en una misión junto con Gai, el contradecir a Kurenai cuando usaba esa voz era prácticamente suicidio.

Al asentir, los jóvenes Gennins saltaron, bueno más bien Tenten, Kiba y Sakura, pues al fin dejarían de hacer las tontas misiones o más bien los mandados de los aldeanos.

- bueno ya que eso está resuelto, les recomiendo que les comuniquen a sus alumnos sobre el rango que el consejo le otorgó a Naruto - ante esto cuatro de los seis nuevos gennins voltearon hacia sus senseis con una mirada confusa.

- Yosh, entonces los esperaremos en la puerta en cinco minutos, si no están en ese tiempo partiremos sin ustedes -

- Gai-sensei -

- Naruto-kun -

- Gai-sensei -

- Naruto-kun -

- **Gai-sensei, aun no nos han presentado al constructor -** el grito de Naruto hizo que Gai diera un paso hacia atrás y se recompusiera de nuevo para dar un pequeño paso y dirigirle la mirada de nuevo al Hokage.

- Si, mi joven pupilo, Hokage-sama por qué no nos presenta al constructor -

Con un movimiento de su mano Sandaime le indicó a uno de los asistentes que dejaran pasar al constructor.

Un hombre barbudo y cabello blanco con lentes entró por aquella puerta, en su mano sostenía un bote de lo que parecía ser sake.

- Este es Tazuna, es el constructor que la líder de la aldea shinobi de las olas envió, ustedes tendrán que escoltarlo a la aldea y entregarle este pergamino a su líder - con eso el sandaime le entregó el pergamino a Gai - el líder de la misión será Gai, ya pueden irse -

11111111111111111111111

Cinco minutos después el equipo 8 junto con el equipo de Gai y equipo 7 - excepto Kakashi - se encontraban en la puerta de la aldea.

- pues al parecer mi eterno rival no ha llegado - Gai miró a los miembros del equipo 7 - lo siento pero ustedes no pueden ir sin Kakashi, y no esperaremos más por él - con eso, Gai les indicó para disgusto del equipo 7 que regresaran a la aldea, pero antes de que estos dieran un paso, Kakashi apareció saludando a todos.

- KAKAHSI-SENSEI, POR SU CULPA SASUKE-KUN NO IBA A PODER IR A UNA MISIÓN FUERA DE LA ALDEA - los gritos de Sakura hicieron que todos los presentes cubrieran sus oídos.

11111111111111111111111

- Dime, Zabusa, cuando llegará Tazuna -

- Al parecer llegará dentro de tres días escoltado por tres equipos gennins de Konoha -

La persona que se encontraba oculta entre las sombras detrás de un escritorio miró a Zabusa con confusión - acaso konoha no sabe que cualquier Missing nin puede tratar de capturar a Tazuna para poder pasar las defensas y atacar Nami - Zabusa simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Zabusa, quiero que te lleves a Rin, Haku y Aome-chan, muéstrales a no sobrestimar las misiones que se les dan a los de Konoha - ante esto el exkiri nin salió de la oficina - Minato-kun, me pregunto que pesaras de la aldea por como manejan las misiones, y que piensas de mi después de que abandoné a nuestro hijo -

Con eso la líder de Namigakure no Sato, continuó a tratar de vencer la pesadilla de todo Kage, los oficios que hay que firmar y sellar.

* * *

Bueno hasta el proximo capitulo, muy pronto postearé el siguiente de Uzumaki Naruto el heredero de la luna, aunque creo que cambiaré un poco la historia a como lo he estado haciendo xq no da con lo que estoy pensando...


	3. noticia

Si lo siento no es que no me haya desbloqueado de hecho ya tenía escrito parte del capitulo me faltaba la parte final del capitulo pero por una tontería mia borre el documento de toda la historia pensando que era el acceso directo y pues ahora estoy en un asunto de negocios ocupado y no he podido recomenzar el capitulo que ya había hecho… pero apenas me desocupe y lo volveré a escribir… no se preocupen ya tengo el próximo capitulo de "Chakra"… en cuanto a los que quieren el de uzumaki Naruto: el heredero de la luna, también ya comenze con el siguiente capitulo ese si no lo he terminado por la misma situación que no he tenido tiempo…


End file.
